La verdad
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Contra todo pronóstico Flippy acepta lo que siente por el mayor inconveniente que ha tenido en su vida, el problema era ver como resultaba la relación entre esos dos después de comenzar a salir y aquello contra lo que la gente podía oponerse, el cuestionamiento ético… Más gajes de mantener una relación entre dos opuestos. One shot. Fliqpy x Flippy.


Es una historia para relajarse y la verdad (redundancia) no pude hacer un buen resumen que la describiera, no aborda un tema en específico aunque si puntos que quería tocar, pero no por eso es incoherente, al contrario me sorprende que funcione, aunque no haya ido por el camino que quería conducirla, pero así pasa, uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere, pero para eso se puede volver a intentar

Sin otra cosa más importante que agregar, a excepción de la descarga de responsabilidad (los personajes no son míos, etc…) y una aclaración para el lector (trabajo con la versión anime o humanizada de ellos), lean si la introducción no les canso la vista ya XD

* * *

La mañana, momento ciego y nublado del día, armonía perfecta antes de la caída de la farsa tan cruel.

Los pájaros cantando sus melodías fue lo que despertó a Fliqpy, frotándose los ojos, su mente se aclaró lo suficiente para mirar el bulto a un lado de su cama y reconocerlo por lo que era, un tonto muy meloso con el que había hecho el amor durante la noche.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño, meditando eso en lo que no había querido pensar hasta el inicio de la mañana, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿habían sido esos ojos vidriosos y llorosos que se lo suplicaron? o ¿algo más?, lo que fuera, lo había llevado hasta ese punto que quizás no tenía retorno alguno.

"¿Estás despierto?" Preguntó en voz baja Flippy que llevaba más tiempo con los ojos abiertos que el otro.

"Am... Sí" No sonaba así.

"Fliqpy..." Levantó su mano queriendo tocarlo, disfrutó un poco más de esa anatomía de la que no había tenido suficiente y acarició con cariño el pecho fuerte de su copia, analizando hasta donde lo dejaba llegar "Lo que te dije anoche..." Apenas la vergüenza lo estaba haciendo retroceder, lo de antes había sido la desesperación.

"¿Es verdad?" Seguía sin creerlo, como tampoco podía sacar de su imaginación el tacto de Flippy sobre su piel, para él, había sido muy bueno como para creerlo.

El de los ojos verdes se levantó reduciendo la distancia que separaba sus rostros y lo besó en los labios, con la duda de si su afecto seguiría siendo aceptado.

"Sí" Murmuró contra ellos "Fliqpy, te amo" Desde hace un largo, pero largo tiempo.

La única razón por la que se decidió a confesarlo, incluso contra todos sus miedos era que no soportaba seguir viendo solo a su enamorado y tampoco a nadie con la idea de alejarlos, sería quitarle una parte de él mismo y lo más importante, tuvo celos, en cuanto supo que alguien quería invitarlo a salir, no pudo controlarse ni pudo permitirlo.

Fliqpy suspiró, no debería haber esperado menos, el bueno era un rarito y sus ideas también debían serlo. Después de ese suspiro Flippy no quiso apartarse de la boca del malo, lamiendo pícaramente los labios y abrazando la lengua para igualmente seducirla como lo hacía con los dedos que comenzaron a aventurarse por el estómago y más abajo, no fue detenido, ¿a esas alturas qué caso tenía parar?

...

El agua bañando sus cuerpos ayudó a limpiar los rastros de aquello que estuvieron haciendo tan temprano por la mañana, e incluso habían llevado lo de la cama a la ducha, era por eso que Flippy continuaba besando el cuello de su tan acido amante, besándolo y mordiéndolo mientras pegaba su figura a la otra idéntica que comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de espacio personal.

"¿No te parece un poco irónico?" Empezó diciendo Fliqpy, entreabriendo los parpados sin importarle que agua cayera dentro de sus ojos.

"¿Qué cosa?" Besó la barbilla y acarició con su mano la espalda deteniéndose en la cadera.

"Que tú y yo estemos compartiendo este momento y no lo digo por la manera como nos llevamos"

"Entonces ¿por qué?" Fliqpy sorprendió a Flippy al empujarlo contra una pared.

"¿No te sientes raro?" Gruñó estando ligeramente molesto, ¿cómo era que no lo había pensado? "Lo estás haciendo contigo mismo" Esa verdad no se iría a ningún lado.

Flippy lo meditó un segundo, ciertamente era extraño, sin embargo ya lo había superado antes de decirle algo sobre que le gustaba.

"Un poco" Confesó "Pero aun así me sigues gustando" Le regaló una boba y feliz sonrisa.

Dejando toda emoción parecida a la irritación, Fliqpy dejó descansar su cabeza, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro de Flippy.

"No sé por qué te seguí la corriente" Flippy sonrió todavía más.

"Eso es porque yo también te gusto"

"No..." Su rostro se calentó "No... digas estupideces"

"No son estupideces" La sonrisa de Flippy cambió a una más maliciosa "Pero si así quieres llamarle al amor" Tocó el trasero de Fliqpy haciendo que se estremeciera, era el único que lo había tocado así alguna vez, no se lo esperaba "No hay problema" Soportó la mirada asesina de esos ojos amarillos y por el contrario, lo hacía ver encantadoramente tímido el rubor que acompañaba su enojo.

"Pero hablo en serio" Agravó su expresión "Estarías besando tus propios labios" Lo que llenó a Fliqpy tenía por nombre excitación y su principal razón era la cercanía con sus piernas entrecruzadas "Tocando tu propio cuerpo" Como demostración puso la mano en medio del pecho del otro "Te la estarías metiendo..." Eso último sí avergonzaba a Flippy y había arruinado por completo la atmosfera seductora, por lo mismo puso un dedo sobre los labios del malo con la intención de silenciarlo y evitar detalles.

"¡Shh! No seas vulgar, ya sucedió" Ya lo hicieron "No tienes que decirme nada. No creo que sea diferente a tener a un hermano gemelo y apropósito..." Lo miró con extrañeza "¿Desde cuándo tratas de tener la mente limpia?"

"Yo no..." Se apenó, únicamente Flippy había podido ver ese lado de él, por lo mismo este último, no resistió continuar sin tocar, sostuvo la cintura de Fliqpy queriendo ayudarlo a dejar de ser indeciso.

Era extraño, el malo no se comportaba de esa manera dudosa, ¿acaso creía que era una mala idea?, ese miedo apareció en el bueno, no compartió sus dudas, estaba algo ocupado concentrándose en su presente.

Saliendo de la ducha, pocas palabras eran necesarias, pero Flippy prefirió interrumpir el silencio antes de crear alguna situación incómoda.

"¿Quieres que te preste un uniforme?" Preguntó mientras sacaba ropa de cajones.

"No, tengo el mío"

"Pero está sucio" No estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

"¿Y qué?" Antes de que fuera por el viejo uniforme al que se refería, le arrojó ropa interior y otro conjunto.

"¡Oye!" Lo tomó desprevenido.

"No necesitas devolvérmelos"

"No quiero caridad" Gruñó y Flippy ya había anticipado el rechazo casi innato que le tenía a todo.

"No es caridad" Se acercó hasta quedar frente a Fliqpy "Es un regalo" Sostuvo el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla y darle un golpecito en la misma para que no se distrajera "Y quisiera lavar el que llevabas puesto"

"¿Por qué?" No entendía.

"Tú no le quitas bien las manchas de sangre" Esa era su excusa para tener a su ¿novio?, limpio y oliendo bien para él "Deberías afeitarte" Pasó el pulgar por la barbilla, comenzaba a ser rasposa.

"Ja" Rió sarcástico "Prácticamente eres lampiño y me pides que me afeite, no tienes nada en..." Le cubrió la boca poniéndose rojo.

"Cállate" Cuando estuvo seguro de que no abriría la boca, quitó su mano "Tú eres igual"

"Lógicamente por eso no sé de qué te quejas" Rodó los ojos "Y a mí no me da vergüenza" Y se lo demostró haciendo a un lado la toalla que envolvía su cintura para poder empezar a vestirse, sin pasar desapercibido Fliqpy volvió a torcer los ojos viendo cómo se avergonzaba el otro "Se nota que no nos parecemos" Dijo metiéndose dentro del pantalón antes de ser tomado desprevenido.

"No te engañes" Tenía rodeado su cuerpo, sólo le bastó volver de sus manos un instrumento para consentirlo.

"¿No has tenido suficiente con tus manos encima de mí?" No lo decía con irritación o algún enojo.

"No" Dejó el frente para poner las manos en los hombros y darle un masaje "Por el contrario, necesito más de ti" A Fliqpy le agradó el masaje e ignorando las caricias e insinuaciones, era muy agradable "¿Vas a hacer algo esta mañana?" Preguntó cerca del oído.

"No" Se estaba quedando dormido de pie.

"Yo tampoco, en la tarde sólo tengo que hacerme cargo de un pequeño encargo, ¿quieres ir conmigo a desayunar?" Lo pensó un largo minuto.

"No" Negó al final, pero sonrió para amortiguar la desilusión "Preferiría que me prepararas algo" La comida de Flippy era la mejor que hubiera probado. Estaba siendo egoístamente romántico.

Su desayuno a diferencia de otros, estaba lleno de miradas que insinuaban intenciones, más de Flippy que se apenaba de algunos de sus pensamientos y la retiraba cuando creía que había pasado mucho tiempo contemplando al objetivo de sus sentimientos. Estaba feliz, más que feliz, se sentía pleno al ser correspondido de tan buena forma, no le quedaba otra más que disfrutar de ello, ¿por qué se había enamorado?, ni él mismo sabía, sin embargo no necesitaba de una explicación para entenderlo.

"Fliqpy" Lo llamó y el aludido levantó la mirada, de pronto la mente del bueno se vació de ideas y no supo que decir, eso que había pensado estaba en el olvido "Hmm... yo..." No encontraba que decir.

"Quieres..." Ese sentimiento tímido dentro de Fliqpy era nuevo "...salir, no sé, ir a dar un paseo" Se estaba sintiendo tonto.

"¡Sí!" Su repentina exclamación lo hizo enrojecer "Quiero decir, sí, estaría bien"

Flippy prefirió cambiar de ropa ya que la ocasión no ameritaba tanta formalidad para el uniforme, lo que le costó fue convencer a Fliqpy, de que volviera a aceptar ropa prestada y la vistiera.

"Me veo estúpido" Se quejó de la pantalonera negra y la playera de estampado militar "¿Y tú por qué estás usando lo mismo?" Veía a Flippy sin sentido.

"Porque..." No podía decirle que quería que lucieran iguales, era divertido "Se ve bien" Sonrió con astucia "Nos vemos bien" Se miró en un espejo aunque lo único que necesitaba era mirar a quien tenía enfrente para darse una idea.

"¿Seguro que no eres narcisista?" Cuestionó caminando en dirección a la puerta.

"Si eso significa amar a alguien con mi mismo rostro, supongo que sí" Dijo sin pensar y tampoco notó el color rojizo del rostro de Fliqpy.

¿Amor?, cada vez que escuchaba la palabra salir de la boca del militar aparte de parecerle lo más extraño, existía una sensación de placer distinta, una que lo hacía sentir bien con su persona, inmediatamente desechaba ese gusto, no era algo con lo que se sintiera del todo cómodo, extrañeza y rareza, enojo consigo mismo por no entenderlo.

"¿Fliqpy?" El aludido se encontraba distraído cuando su homologo lo alcanzó en la salida de su casa "¿Estás listo?" Abrió la puerta.

"Supongo" Su voz junto con su avance eran igual de desanimados.

"Vamos, será divertido" Acto seguido lo tomó de la mano "Sera como..." Se avergonzó sin poder resistir entrelazar sus dedos "...una cita" Ellos comenzaron al revés, primero el sexo, luego las citas.

"¿Más bien no querrás decir que lo es?" Una sonrisa zagas adornó sus labios, el tema no era cómodo menos de su agrado, pero quería ver la expresión que puso Flippy en cuanto lo entendió, ambos estaban en una cita "Aunque debería decir que no creo que sea tan divertida como tú dices" Hacía falta mucho color rojo con olor cobre para que algo pudiera considerarse divertido "¿Crees que Cuddles esté en su casa?" Su expresión cambió a una más calculadora y sombría "Quisiera hacerle una visita"

"No lo sé" Contestó con calma e indiferencia respecto al último comentario, lo conocía mejor que nadie, había aceptado el lado sádico y cruel hace mucho tiempo "Pero eso no sería una cita, sería como una visita al rastro" Fliqpy encogió los hombros, era lo que Flippy pensaba "Una cita es para pasar tiempo en un lugar bonito con la persona que uno quiere, no para que te vea matando a uno de mis amigos" Fliqpy lo pensó por un momento.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que maté a alguien, un mes quizás" Resultaba raro.

"Para mí está muy bien" Flippy se acercó lo suficiente para tocar sus brazos y mantenerlos juntos mientras caminaban "Te pones muy loco, pareces..." Pensó en algo como un maldito y sexy desquiciado que lo excitaba con esos ojos amarillos de mirada loca, pero nunca lo diría, no confesaría que a veces en secreto le gustaba ver cuando enloquecía sediento de sangre, no ver a alguien morir sino enfatizar la emoción llena de adrenalina "Tienes razón, te diviertes con lo que haces" Se rindió.

Llevaban su tiempo caminando y no tardaron en llegar a las calles transitadas de esa pequeña ciudad rodeada por bosques.

La espalda de Flippy quedó hecha un nudo, no estaba del todo preparado para afrontar un público, la verdad era que había sido algo espontaneo y Fliqpy notó el cambio en la postura.

"¿Pasa algo?" No entendía lo que transitaba por la mente del bueno.

"No es nada" Estaba nervioso.

Avanzaron tomados de la mano y en realidad sí hubo miradas que siguieron con la vista la demostración de cariño.

"Flippy, ¿tus amigos sabían que eres gay?" Interrogó sin aviso sorprendiendo con la pregunta al antes mencionado.

"No me gustan los hombres" Se apresuró a contestar "Sólo..." Agachó la mirada "...Tú" Vaya ironía.

Una idea que parecía maligna sin serlo, surgió en los pensamientos del malo.

"Vamos a decirles" La vergüenza de Flippy era un placer deleitable.

"¡Eh...!" ¿De dónde surgió la idea? "¿Nosotros...?" No había sido capaz de decir no.

"Sí" Le confirmó.

"¿Puedo decir algo y no te ofendes?" Una sonrisa nerviosa escapaba de sus intentos por embozarla.

"Depende"

"Tú eres a quien menos imaginé diciendo eso" Lo hacía sentir feliz.

"Eso..." No tenía ningún punto con el que defenderse y de igual forma se quedó con la boca abierta y la mente en blanco, no dijo otra palabra.

No solía ser así, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado aquello que dijo, pero en se momento tuvo que pensarlo y dar una mirada retrospectiva al pasado, ¿un mes?, ¿tan poco tiempo?, era el mismo, pero también era diferente.

"Fue una idea estúpida" Terminó diciendo Fliqpy.

"No, no, no" No lo haría retractarse.

Prácticamente lo arrastró sujetado de la mano hasta que dio con alguien a quien pudiera reconocer, se trataba de un punto naranja con un casco amarillo de seguridad puesto sobre su cabeza, pasaron por una casa en reparación, encontrando a Handy mientras cargaba una caja de herramientas con los dientes.

"Y... ¿qué vamos a decirle?" No le respondió a Flippy en vez de ello, puso en práctica algo más útil que palabras, arrastrando del brazo a su _'novio'_ , hasta llegar frente a Handy.

Su paso se vio bloqueado repentinamente por dos figuras un poco más altas, se destensó en cuanto reconoció los rostros de sus amigos, sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo, para su asombro uno tomó al otro de la ropa y lo acercó con brusquedad y rapidez, lo suficiente para darle un beso, no uno sencillo que terminara en unos cuantos segundos, sino uno largo y pasional donde a Flippy se le doblaban las rodillas y comenzó a marearse, Fliqpy era muy bueno para los besos, comenzando a preguntarse cuánta experiencia de la que no supiera había tenido en un pasado.

Fliqpy jugó lo suficiente con la lengua del bueno como para que la baba de éste corriera por un lado de su barbilla y se decidiera a dejarlo, únicamente porque estaba sintiendo que Flippy empezaba a ser muy participativo y no quería montar más espectáculo del necesario, como último detalle lamió el hilo de saliva limpiando el desastre que era su culpa al mismo tiempo que miraba de soslayo el rostro enrojecido de Handy.

Sus ojos contenían burla, sorna, gusto, orgullo, todo lo que amaba echarle en cara a alguien más, una sensación placentera que no terminó ahí con el beso, poner a Handy en una situación más comprometedora, sin embargo eso era únicamente un deseo ficticio, pensó mejor las cosas por una segunda vez y consideró las consecuencias, se asombró de que pudiera llegarle a importar lo que pensara Flippy.

"Vámonos" Volvió a sujetar a su homologo, esa vez de la muñeca para halarlo y retirarse del lugar, saboreando un sabor amargo que le había dejado en la boca la recién revelación que había tenido. Flippy le importaba.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Seguía atrapado en el momento del beso.

"No lo sé, sólo camina" Su tono de voz era lo suficientemente duro como para hacer callar sin dudar a Flippy.

Caminaron un largo rato y cuando el silencio se había prolongado tanto como para ser incómodo y sus pies dolían, el bueno decidió detenerse.

"¿Fliqpy?" Al aludido le dolía la cabeza "¿Te sucede algo?" Le daba la espalda y no podía ver la expresión que ponía.

"Nada" Tocó su cabeza.

"No puede ser nada" Insistió.

"¡Te estoy diciendo que nada!" Exclamó y por fin lo miró, aunque hubiera sido con una amenaza en los ojos, se arrepintió cuando notó a Flippy encogerse en sí mismo de sorpresa.

No era en sí enojo, sino frustración, que terminó por ser una cruel risa de ironía, cubrió sus ojos inconscientemente y dejó que su antigua forma de ser manejara su problemática, sencilla, sin pensar nada con detalle.

Un extraño peso comenzó a oprimir su pecho, se sentía... triste, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez.

"Fliq..." Fue interrumpido.

"¿Qué debería decir?" No podía quedarse callado "No me eh sentido como yo últimamente" Su voz era más calmada que antes "Es... Es cómo no reconocerme y te veo..." Lo hizo, quitó su mano de sobre sus ojos y quedó al descubierto lo poco vidriosos que se habían puesto "Veo algo que no entiendo" Avanzó un paso y tocó la mejilla que se empezó a poner rosa después de ser tentada "Me hace sentir más confundido" Un filo cortaba su interior junto con su garganta "Da... miedo" Admitir tener miedo era un claro ejemplo de lo que hablaba, nunca en su sano juicio hubiera admitido o dicho algo por el estilo.

El bueno estaba pasmado con la noticia, asombro oculto tras una máscara de calma, el bipolar frente a él era un misterio que se abría para dejar esos secretos de lado, pero ¿qué lo provocó?, su día había estado más o menos normal, hasta hace rato.

"Todo está bien" Intentó abrazarlo.

"No necesito que me consueles" No lo dejó y escapó de los brazos que intentaron sostenerlo. Cambió de tema para apresurar que fuera olvidado lo que dijo "La próxima que quiero visitar es a Flaky" Sonrió con malicia.

Flippy todavía no podía acostumbrarse a los cambios de humor de Fliqpy, aunque los más recurrentes eran de calma a ira.

"Ella y tú se llevan muy bien" Comentó con una expresión alegre sabiendo que se enojaría.

"¿Qué te da esa idea?"

"Lo mucho que la mencionas" Recordar lo hacía envidiar la suerte que tenía Flaky por estar constantemente en los pensamientos de Fliqpy, aunque fuera en un concepto algo distinto, parecido como un conejillo de indias.

Con un pensamiento en mente, el malo dejó ver una curva feliz en sus labios, pequeña y casi imperceptible, ya lo había notado muchas veces, pero era su oportunidad para exponerlo.

"¿No te gusta que hable de ella?"

"No es eso..." La verdad no.

"Según recuerdo, ayer por la noche discutimos sobre algo..." La sonrisa se hizo más grande y más burlona "Antes de que _'eso'_ pasara, aún me duele el labio" Lo tocó recordando el feroz beso y la mordida, suerte y no lo había lastimado, en ese momento estaban bastante enojado "¿Qué era?" Se estaba divirtiendo "No lo recuerdo muy bien y si me lo volvieras a decir más claro"

"Yo tampoco me acuerdo" Se hizo el desentendido, pero eso divirtió más al malo.

"Visitemos a Flaky y refresquemos tu memoria" Amigablemente se acercó a su pareja y envolvió los hombros con su brazo, al bueno le pareció una versión cercana a un abrazo y sin estar tenso como antes, se acomodó para disfrutar más de la comodidad que encontraba en el otro cuerpo, soltando un suave suspiro de gusto y sin quererlo, incluso cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que le sorprendía no fuera idéntico al suyo.

...

Abrió los ojos mirando por un largo minuto el color blanco, antes de notar el candelabro en el techo y entender que estaba acostado en el suelo, lo último antes de dormirse era un borrón en su memoria que fue haciéndose más nítido conforme se sentaba y observaba su alrededor.

Estaba desnudo y no sólo eso, faltaba su ropa porque había vuelto a tener sexo y el culpable descansaba a su lado roncando en volumen bajo, se veía inocente a comparación del monstruo que era en ocasiones, se inclinó a besar los labios que le parecieron irresistibles y posar su mano en el pecho fuerte y descubierto, mientras acariciaba la forma sexy que tenían los músculos, no podía cansarse de ese cuerpo.

Sin despertarse, pero siendo perturbado, Fliqpy se quejó entre sueños y giró su cuerpo para quedar recostado sobre su costado.

Recargándose con los brazos, algo frío llamó su atención, algo húmedo que tocó por accidente, miró lo que sus dedos habían encontrado notando el rojo de la sangre y la mano cercenada junto a la suya.

"¡Dios!" No era miedo, era decepción, su día había ido tan bien hasta ese momento.

Pellizcó el puente de su nariz con la mano limpia dejando ese enojo y frustración fluir e irse, si estaba muerta era porque no lo impidió y ¿por qué había sido eso?, oh claro, estaba muy ocupado siendo idiota por los encantos de su novio sobre él, suspiró, resignado limpió su mano en la alfombra, ya se disculparía con Flaky cuando la volviera a ver. Su mejor opción era dejarlo pasar como muchas otras veces.

Se quedó ahí sentado sin hacer mucho y dedicándose a pensar, principalmente en recordar lo sucedido, esos errores resaltaron en su memoria.

Habían sido invitados anoche a cenar y él había ido con toda la intención de alardear disimuladamente su relación y Fliqpy para hacer lo que sabía hacer, la noche había transcurrido con normalidad y sentados a la mesa, Flippy sonriente estaba listo para decírselo a su mejor amiga, no era tan fácil como creyó una vez estuvo frente a la tierna cara de la niña, inocente ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Se había puesto nervioso y le sudaba la mano, eso lo sentía Fliqpy que desde su mirada de reojo no se le escapaba nada de lo que hacía el otro, tenso, alterado, cohibido, quería desaparecer enterrándose en esa silla y los ojos rojos también lo habían notado, ambos, estaban raros, Flippy farfullaba entre cada cosa que decía, Fliqpy no estaba siendo molesto como le gustaba serlo.

"Veo que los dos se llevan mejor" Sonrió interpretando erróneamente lo que ocurría ahí "¿Hicieron las pases?" Tenían una guerra sin declarar.

"Algo así" Siguió la corriente Flippy poniendo sin querer una expresión de tonto enamorado, tener sus dedos juntos mientras pensaba en el tema, lo hacía enormemente feliz.

"Más bien..." Fliqpy no podía haber tardado mucho tiempo sin intervenir "Hemos estado haciendo más que las paces" Llevó sus manos de debajo de la mesa a encima de ella, acariciando petulante el dorso de la mano de su compañero con el pulgar, mientras éste se ruborizaba intensamente mirando que hacía y después a Flaky.

Para Fliqpy la expresión que puso ésta, valía oro, a la pelirroja ni siquiera le importó la sonrisa burlona, ni el blanco colmillo afilado que se asomaba con malicia, tenía los irises puestos sobre la demostración de afecto y un tinte rojo del color de su cabello bañó su rostro, no tenía nada en contra, pero la noticia era muy repentina e impactante, más porque se trataban de ellos, era más grave que imaginar a los gemelos ladrones como pareja, se trataba de la misma persona... con la última idea su cara terminó por arder, era demasiado pecaminoso para ella.

"¡Ah... ah... a...!" Se puso ansiosa, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, la espada y la pared "Pero... los dos... los... dos…"

"Los dos ¿qué?" Retó con la mirada amarilla y la desafió aún más sosteniendo la mano de Flippy para darle un beso. Éste último lo consideró exagerado, pero la otra mitad de su cerebro lo hizo palidecer con tremendo encanto, necesitaría marcapasos si su corazón continuaba latiendo como lo hacía "Los dos somos hombres" Estaba sentado a su lado y fue fácil restar la distancia, fue un fino toque con el que acarició el cuello de su amante.

"No... es eso..." No hallaba forma de expresarse "Los dos son..." Los miró y se puso todavía más nerviosa "Son..." Ver cómo Fliqpy relamía sus labios y observaba al otro con lujuria erizó su piel.

"Eso también" Captaba la idea de lo que trataba de decir, pero era divertido atormentarla "Hacerlo contigo mismo es mejor de lo que suena"

"¡Fliqpy!" La contraparte ya no pudo evitar intervenir "No seas puerco" Él mismo se había avergonzado de lo que dijo, ese no era un tema público que quisiera compartir.

"Esas palabras son tan dulces" Con el mismo sarcasmo besó la oreja de Flippy antes de morderla seductoramente "Sólo estoy siendo honesto, así como eres tú en la cama"

"¡No...!" Cubrió su oído, se ponía todavía más rojo, su atención no pudo escapar de Flaky que compartía el rato embarazoso.

"Quita esa mirada" No le estaba gustando y haciendo algo al respecto por su cuenta, sujetó la barbilla forzándolo a que mirara la máscara que iba a utilizar. Luego de eso le cortó la cabeza a la pelirroja y la puso en la mesa.

No había lógica en como después se dejó convencer de pasar una noche de pasión en casa de su amiga muerta, por lo mismo no reparó en consecuencias cuando agitó al cuerpo dormido a su lado, intencionalmente para que despertara, no quería seguir más tiempo en esa casa.

Fliqpy después de ser molestado lo suficiente, despertó desorientado, sin siquiera recordar que tenía algo que ver con Flippy hasta que lo vio desnudo, unos ojos verdes no lo perdían de vista a unos escasos centímetros de él.

"¿Sucede algo?" Resultaba inquietante.

"No, nada" Esperó que se sentara para abrazarlo. No quiso estar enojado o triste, sólo quería también amar los desperfectos de esa persona a la que quería "Vístete, me gustaría irme a casa" Pidió con un suave tono como intento de persuasión.

"Sí..." Miró a su alrededor "¿No sabes dónde dejé la ropa interior?" Tuvo que ser él quien la buscara para poder irse, no antes de limpiar y acomodar un poco el desastre que hicieron, pero la atmosfera seguía siendo un poco pesada mientras caminaban, Fliqpy se vio forzado a detenerse abruptamente para arreglar eso.

"¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?" Fue muy directo, el silencio que recibió de respuesta podía interpretarse como una afirmación "¿Estás arrepintiéndote de tenerme como novio?" ¿Qué más podía ser?, no dejó ver sus emociones ocultándolas tras un semblante inexpresivo "No importa, tampoco es como si hubiera tenido esperanzas de estar contigo ni nada parecido" Dejó de mirarlo, para ver el suelo, dejando la postura firme, metió sus manos en los bolsillos proponiéndose a irse caminando, sin embargo fue detenido.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ojos verdes olivo lo vieron con tristeza "¡Yo no dije nada de querer terminar contigo!" No podía imaginarlo. De pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza "¡¿Tú hiciste todo para que yo terminara contigo?!" Inconscientemente sí lo hizo o quizás no tanto, de cualquier forma no contestó "¿Por qué?" Se armó de valor para responder, más bien de frialdad para ser indiferente a las lágrimas que le sacaría.

"No eres mi tipo" Pero seguía estando nervioso.

Flippy lo pensó después de ser apuñalado en el pecho y aunque tuviera razón, los dos fueran agua y aceite, bueno y malo, frío y cálido, desagradable y amigable, etc... No cambiaba lo que sentía, sólo lo hacían las insensibles palabras con que trataba de convencerlo.

"¡¿Y quién es tu tipo?!" Exigió saber.

"Splendont" Mentía y Flippy lo sabía, mentía tan mal que le daba lástima.

"¿Splendont?" Soltó una risa irónica "¿En serio?, ¿no pudiste decir mejor Truffles o Mime?" Le hubiera creído más. Dio el paso que los separaba y... "¡Tú!" …Golpeó el pecho "Podrías haber hablado conmigo, decirme que está mal o que estoy haciendo mal" Su voz comenzó a distorsionarse "No... tratar de hacer que te odie... con algo tan estúpido como ser un idiota y matar a mis amigos" Estaba suficientemente cerca como para recargarse en el pecho de quien seguía queriendo "Fliqpy, yo te quiero" Sollozó en el cuello del aludido y volvió a golpearlo en el pecho "¡Te amo!..., no me hagas esto" No quería repetir la amargura de antes y dudar de sus sentimientos.

Estaba casi sobre él, llorando y desahogándose furiosamente y una de las pocas veces, no supo que hacer, jamás había tratado de consolar a alguien, de hacerlo sentir mejor o dar un buen consejo, pero se dejó llevar y abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso, acariciando también la cabeza, nunca había notado lo sedoso que tenía el cabello.

"Lo..." Quería disculparse, pero mejor guardó silencio, él no era de los que se disculparan. Quizás había hecho todo porque consideraba que Flippy era algo demasiado bueno para él.

Continuaron así por otro largo rato, la gente que caminaba cerca los veía raro aunque ellos no les prestaban atención, en su pequeño mundo sólo existían ellos dos, hasta que alguien fue a desmoronar su paraíso.

"¡Ay!" Flippy reaccionó por un dolor en la pantorrilla, tuvo que separarse para mirar de qué se trataba.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Mole que lo había golpeado con su bastón.

"No te preocupes" La culpa había sido suya, Mole tenía razón con lo que dijo.

"Mh... ¿Qué hacen los dos en medio de la calle?" ¿Casualidad?, ni de cerca.

"Sólo..." En la voz todavía tenía rastros de haber llorado.

"¿Estás bien Flippy?" Puso la mano dónde creyó estaba su amigo, pero cometiendo el error de ser Fliqpy en vez de Flippy, eso divirtió a este último.

La expresión de unos ojos amarillos se agravó, sin dudarlo el malo se llevó consigo a Flippy, prácticamente arrastrando hasta que éste pudo seguirle el paso, no sabía ni entendía por qué la huida rápida.

"¡No lo sé!" Fue lo que gritó cuando le preguntó. Por un segundo había deseado matar a Mole, lo mismo de la noche anterior cada minuto que estuvo sentado con ella pensó en matarla "No... lo sé" Repitió susurrando y bajando la velocidad de su paso hasta detenerse, ¿cómo algo tan simple se había hecho tan complicado? "Quiero saber..." Soltó a Flippy para poder apretar sus puños con la suficiente fuerza y frustración para lastimarse a sí mismo "¿Por qué yo?, ¡no lo entiendo!" Lo miró con unos ojos que más que enfadados estaban confundidos "Ya sé por qué te gusto, pero ¿por qué yo?" Era nuevo, era inesperado, era extraño, daba miedo "¡No lo entiendo!" Volvía al enojo "No me gusta lo que no entiendo" También estaba siendo infantil "¡No me gustas!" Cuando lo gritó no esperó que la reacción de Flippy fuera brusca como para abofetearlo, pero funcionó para calmarlo.

"Lo siento" No quiso hacerlo y cuando se dio cuenta e intentó corregirlo, un puñetazo ya estaba listo para él.

Se golpearon, comenzaron a luchar con puñetazos y a agarrarse de la ropa para derribar al otro al suelo mientras sus pies se enredaban juntos, tropezaron por culpa de los dos y rodaron por el suelo mientras seguían forcejeando esperando que uno quedara encima y ese fue Flippy que pudo controlar tan bravo oponente.

"¡Basta!" No quería escuchar más gruñidos o continuar con eso, ¿qué hacían?, esa no era el tipo relación que había querido. Por suerte Fliqpy cuando lo escuchó se detuvo "¿Por qué nos estamos peleando?" Era tristeza eso que llenó su semblante.

"Porque..." Jadeaba de cansancio "Tú me golpeaste y yo me defendí..." Quedaba luciendo como el malo del cuento, vaya sorpresa.

"Pero soy tu novio, ¡maldición!"

"Y también eres la única persona que me iguala en un mano a mano y..." Tragó saliva sintiendo como Flippy estando cansado lo presionaba más "Y... tú tampoco debiste abofetearme" Muy cierto.

"Ya me disculpé por eso, tal vez una disculpa de vuelta no estaría mal"

"Eso ni en sueños" Se rió "No hice nada..." Se calló cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear de los ojos verdes "Lo..." Tocó la mejilla, era la segunda vez que se le ocurría disculparse, pero no se atrevía "Lo..." No podía decirlo, la palabra se atoraba en su garganta. Con afectó quitó la nueva lágrima que estaba a punto de caerle "Lo... siento" Musitó mordiendo su lengua y sonrojándose para incredulidad del otro.

Esa vergüenza nueva fue más allá de su control, sin saber por qué, cubrió su rostro con los antebrazos, sentía más y más caliente su rostro, por lo mismo tenía incertidumbre, una cosa nueva tras de otra.

Flippy incluso con los ojos vidriosos distinguió el color con que cambió la piel y retiró los brazos para poder ver lo lindo que era, fue uno de esos momentos donde las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y entrelazaron para darle paso a que reinara el silencio.

...

Torpemente Fliqpy chocó con una mesita que había en el pasillo de la casa, tirando un jarrón con flores que había estado colocado sobre ella.

"Cuidado" Flippy se soltó riendo e intentó disimularlo "El dueño de la casa podría molestarse"

"¿Estás molesto?" La risa era contagiosa.

"Sí" Con el índice tocó el pecho del malo coqueteando a la vez "Y puedes intentar pagarlo"

"¿Cómo?" Le siguió el juego tomándolo de la cadera para juntarlo con la suya, mientras acariciaba la curva del hueso y lo mantenía firme en el lugar "¿Cuánto puede costar un feo florero?" Al bueno le estaba gustando ese juego de seducción.

"No quiero dinero" Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello y a punto de besarlo inclinó la cabeza a la derecha "Tus servicios son preferibles soldado" Sonrió feliz, no había nada mejor que una reconciliación y sabían cómo celebrarlo.

La cama quedaba a unos cuantos pasos caminando por ese mismo corredor, pero no empezaron ahí, habían iniciado antes, acariciando sus labios en ese mismo pasillo y frotando su cadera con suavidad al principio, soltaron suaves suspiros y jadeos.

Las manos del bueno, cambiaron de lugar a uno más tentador en su opinión, recorrieron la espalda y pausadamente descendieron hasta el trasero de Fliqpy y no era el único con esa predecible idea, el malo dejó por un momento los labios para dedicarse a raspar con los diente el cuello, no le importaba mucho dejar un moretón, disfrutó de marcar la piel que se erizaba bajo sus toques, del cuerpo que se estremecía de sólo sentir su aliento.

...

"¡Ah!" Flippy soltó un suspiro de alivio dejándose caer en la cama para descansar después de un día ocupado, sus manos alcanzaron una almohada para poder enterrar la cabeza en su suavidad, permaneció unos cortos instantes con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y ver a quien estaba sentado en el otro lado de la cama "¿Qué haces?" Interrogó con curiosidad.

"Nada" Los irises amarillos estaban fijos en el libro que sostenía frente a él y haciendo 'nada', dio vuelta a la página para seguir con la otra.

"Estuve pensando..." Se levantó para acercarse a su presa y tenerlo a tal distancia que el cuello fuera vulnerable a sus besos "En dos días cumplimos un mes juntos, quiero celebrarlo" También abrazó la cintura.

"Sí, como quieras" Seguía leyendo.

"Oye, no me ignores" ¿Qué merecía más atención que él?

"Dime..." Cuando al fin tuvo la mirada que quería puesta en él, no fue una sensación agradable, ese mal presentimiento resaltó antes de que dijera una palabra "¿Quieres ir a tomar té en un lindo claro del bosque?" Le costó no reírse y que se entendiera. Rápido Flippy se sonrojó hasta las orejas y notó que aquello que leía su homologo era su diario.

"¡Devuélveme eso!" Se lo arrebató.

"No importa" Se encogió de hombros mientras que sus labios llevaban triunfo escrito en ellos "Ya lo leí todo"

"¿Todo?" Se preocupó de que tanto era lo que sabía.

"¿En verdad te gustaba tanto?" La repentina seriedad lo tomó por sorpresa y con una expresión de pena le respondió.

"Sí" No conseguía nada con vergüenza, cambió de táctica con una idea maliciosa en mente "Supongo que leíste también la parte de mis fantasías ¿no?" Guardó calma y Fliqpy asintió "¿Cuáles son las tuyas?" Sonreía planeando algo en mente.

"Verte desnudo y atado en una banca del parque... supongo" Nunca lo había pensado y por parte de Flippy la idea daba escalofríos "Humillarte resulta muy placentero" Decía la verdad y mientras meditaba en ello, el foco de su cabeza encendió, nadie podía ganarle en cuanto a maldad "¡Flippy!" Su tono era cantarín y como si compartieran una misma mente, supo que pensaba.

"No" Negó de una vez.

"Sería el mejor aniversario" Eso creía él. Utilizando a su favor que ambos estaban tan juntos aprisionó a Flippy al subirse sobre éste.

"No puedes convencerme" Cerró los ojos e intentó hacerse una bola, tratando de ocultarse de el peligroso individuo.

"Pero puedo usar unas esposas y unas cuerdas para atarte a la fuerza" No fue difícil para él separar las piernas de su pareja y acomodarse entre ellas, consiguió que Flippy abriera sus ojos para mirar que tan cerca lo tenía y era muy cerca "Pero no necesito hacerlo con violencia, ¿sabes por qué?" Juntó y frotó su entrepierna con la del otro dando a entender en qué situación se encontraba, como detalle extra se inclinó rozando los tímidos labios iguales a los suyos para pronunciar como terciopelo palabras tan azucaradas que daban diabetes "Porque te amo" Los presionó liguera y tiernamente sin profundizar su beso, fue el bueno quien no resistió lamerlos y empezar con uno francés.

"Yo también" Tenía una expresión linda y feliz mirando de cerca los ojos amarillos, el pequeño rubor espolvoreando los pómulos lo hacía todavía más inocente. Tenía un regalo muy especial para Fliqpy mañana.

Fin


End file.
